Крысы/Галерея
Открывающая тема Season 2 Group Shot.png Второй сезон Wand to Wand S2E8 Rats mingling in the bar.png S2E8 Rats drinking porridge.png S2E8 One-eyed bartender serving porridge.png S2E8 Bartender rat sees the bar door open.png S2E8 Bar rats looking at the open door.png S2E8 Giant spider approaches the bar.png S2E8 Ludo tucked inside eagle's wings.png S2E8 Bartender rat looking up at Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo 'I'm glad you're open'.png S2E8 Ludo asking for some porridge.png S2E8 Bartender rat snaps his fingers.png S2E8 Bowl slides in front of Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo pushing spider away.png S2E8 Ludo drinking from his bowl.png S2E8 Bartender rat smiling sinisterly.png S2E8 Bartender rat laughing at Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo looking at laughing rats.png S2E8 Bar rats laughing at Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo 'that's not funny'.png S2E8 Bar rat imitating Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo reveals his magic wand.png S2E8 Bartender rat suddenly scared.png S2E8 Ludo 'you messed with the wrong bird'.png S2E8 Ludo tries to cast Face-Melting Death Ray.png S2E8 Bartender rat flinching.png S2E8 Bar rats looking scared.png S2E8 Bartender rat stops flinching.png S2E8 Ludo's magic wand doesn't do anything.png S2E8 Ludo gets kicked out of the bar.png S2E8 Rats continue to mingle in the bar.png S2E8 Ludo entering the bar again.png S2E8 Bar rat drinking porridge.png S2E8 Ludo kicks bar rat out of his chair.png S2E8 Ludo shoving rats to the side.png S2E8 Bar rats staring at Ludo again.png S2E8 Ludo shoves bowls off the countertop.png S2E8 Ludo asking for a bowl of mud.png S2E8 Bartender rat looking confused.png S2E8 Ludo 'I can taste it already'.png S2E8 Bartender rat snaps his fingers again.png S2E8 Another bowl of mud slides in front of Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo downs the whole bowl of mud.png S2E8 Bartender rat looking disgusted.png S2E8 Ludo cleaning his mouth.png S2E8 Ludo 'all done!'.png S2E8 Ludo suddenly punches the bartender.png S2E8 Bartender rat flies backward into barrel.png S2E8 Bar rats looking very shocked.png S2E8 Ludo challenging the bar rats.png S2E8 Bar rats accepts Ludo's challenge.png S2E8 Ludo fighting bar rats.png S2E8 Ludo whacks bar rat with his wand.png S2E8 Bar rats overwhelming Ludo.png S2E8 Bar rat pulling on Ludo's beard.png S2E8 Bar rat punches Ludo in the face.png S2E8 Ludo getting beaten up.png S2E8 Bar rats beating up Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo tells eagle and spider to stay back.png S2E8 Ludo 'hit me like you mean it!'.png S2E8 Bar rat wielding a mop.png S2E8 Ludo completely surrounded by bar rats.png S2E8 Bar rats ganging up on Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo crawling out from the rat pile.png S2E8 Bar rats pin Ludo to the floor.png S2E8 Ludo's angry magic building up.png S2E8 Ludo's angry magic explodes.png S2E8 Bartender rat looking surprised.png S2E8 Ludo harnessing the power of his rage.png S2E8 Ludo blasts magic from his wand.png S2E8 Bartender rat gets blasted with magic.png S2E8 Bartender rat in a mounted cat head's mouth.png S2E8 Ludo victorious over the bar rats.png S2E8 Ludo's wand pointed at bartender rat.png On the Job S2E12 Mewnian rat exiting the bar.png S2E12 Mewnian rat giving another rat a signal.png S2E12 Another rat appears holding corn.png S2E12 Second rat giving corn to first rat.png S2E12 Mewnian rat hears a noise.png S2E12 Mewnian rat spinning around.png S2E12 Buff Frog sneaks up on Mewnian rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog grabs the rat from above.png S2E12 Buff Frog catches rat in a headlock.png S2E12 Mewnian rat in Buff Frog's headlock.png S2E12 Rat escaping from Buff Frog's capture.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters recapture the rat.png S2E12 Dogbull 'he lost it and we found it'.png S2E12 Dogbull and porcupine monster laughing.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters laugh at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'we will do this the easy way'.png S2E12 Buff Frog turns to face the rat.png S2E12 Mewnian rat about to be tortured.png S2E12 Mewnian rat staring back at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull 'yeah, I do!'.png S2E12 Boo Fly pushing monsters toward the bushes.png S2E12 Buff Frog petting the captured rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog doesn't want to hurt the rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'what am I doing?'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'I know what you're thinking'.png S2E12 Mewnian rat staring nervously at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Mewnian rat screaming in pain.png S2E12 Buff Frog showing baby pictures to rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'we should do live chat'.png S2E12 Buff Frog calling Star Butterfly.png S2E12 Buff Frog and rat hear other monsters.png S2E12 Dozens of Mewnian rats carrying corn.png S2E12 Mewnian rats hear the toy music.png S2E12 Mewnian rats scattering in terror.png S2E12 Mewnian rats still collecting corn.png S2E12 Mewnian rat putting corn on a pile.png Разное Wand to Wand concept 3.jpg Wand to Wand poster.jpg On The Job poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей